


Gaming with Mark & Friends

by XmerkiplierfanX



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmerkiplierfanX/pseuds/XmerkiplierfanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play and recording with mark and friends! and Him asking you out????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming with Mark & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Your pov  
"Okay is everybody in the game?"Mark asked. I was on skype with Mark, Bob, Wade, and Jack.   
"No we're all on minecraft"Jack joked. I laughed.  
"Okay we need to do our intros"Bob said.  
"Okay y/n first"Mark said.  
"Alright I guess I'll do mine first...1...2...3....'Ello Guys welcome back to prop hunt with Bob,Wade,Jack, and Mark!"I said.  
"Okay now let me do my intro"Bob said.  
x aftttter intros x  
"oh no"I heard mark say. Mark, Jack, and Wade were on props. Making Bob and I hunters.   
"God dammit Mark you're so obvious" Jack laughed, "You're so bad at this game!"  
"OH WELL I AM SORRY"Mark said.  
"I am perfect where I am I don't know what you guys are doing"Wade said causing me to laugh.  
"Anyways where gonna start lookin' around"I said.  
"OH M-MY GOSH Y/N COME HERE"Bob was laughing really hard.   
"Wait where are you?!"I asked him.  
"I'm in the bedroom in this map"He said.I walked into the room and fell backwards of laughing hard.  
"Shut up!"Mark said chuckling.  
"WOW WOW"I said shooting him until the corner said " (prophuntusername) 


End file.
